


February 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos frowned and remembered collecting victims for Unity.





	February 10, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos frowned and remembered collecting victims for Unity after he viewed Supergirl's stuffed animals on her bed.

THE END


End file.
